Littlething
by baaaadkarma
Summary: Ela tinha 11 anos quando o avistou pela primeira vez.


The Hunger Games não me pertence e os personagens também não, mas a fic é totalmente minha.

* * *

Ela mal tinha completado 11 anos quando foi mandada para a Academia. No Distrito 2 os tributos começavam a treinar o mais cedo possível, mesmo que tal ato fosse contra as regras, ninguém denunciaria o Distrito mais forte depois da Capital.

Ela tinha 11 anos quando o avistou pela primeira vez.

Na época ele era só um menino loiro extremamente entusiasmado pelo inicio do treinamento, como todas as outras crianças. Ele gesticulava e falava alto sobre como, em alguns anos, venceria todos ali. Não foi sua risada alta que chamou atenção, mas sim um brilho estranho em seus olhos, quase sombrio, que denunciava algo por trás de toda a alegria. Na época ela não podia dizer exatamente o que esse brilho significava, mas fez uma promessa que algum dia, iria descobrir.

Com 13 anos ele a notou pela primeira vez. Até o segundo ano de treinamento, meninos não podiam treinar com meninas, só partir do terceiro ano poderiam treinar juntos, mas se especializando nas coisas que melhor sabiam fazer. Não corriam o risco de serem selecionados no Dia da Colheita pois o Distrito 2 sempre possuía voluntários, e estes sempre possuíam mais de 15 anos.

Clove estava na seção de facas, acertando alvos conforme o treinador pedia, quando ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Esse é o melhor que você consegue fazer? Seus treinadores devem estar muito desapontados. - virou-se pronta para arremessar uma faca na infeliz criatura que dissera tal coisa quando viu que era o menino loiro.

Cato era seu nome. Havia descoberto seu nome quase imediatamente pois o garoto tinha um talento nato para tudo, principalmente com espadas. Consequentemente, todos conheciam Cato. Todos queriam ser seus amigos, e todos eram diariamente humilhados por ele.

- Então porque você não vem aqui e tenta fazer melhor? - ela perguntou cerrando os olhos. Nunca deixou ninguém desdenhar de si, e certamente _ele _não seria o primeiro.

- Não gosto de fazer meninas chorarem. - respondeu com um sorriso de deboche.

- Ou talvez só esteja com medo de não conseguir fazer melhor. - com essa resposta Clove viu uma leve surpresa passar pelo rosto do menino, mas o sorriso logo estava de volta. Ele se aproximou da mesa e pegou uma das facas, arremessando-a e fazendo com que ela atingisse perfeitamente o meio do alvo.

- Você não deveria me desafiar, _sardenta_.

- E você não deveria me chamar de sardenta. A ultima pessoa que chamou ainda está na enfermaria. - respondeu friamente. Sabia que ninguém nunca tinha falado desse jeito com ele, mas também nunca tinham falado desse jeito com ela. Depois de quebrar algumas partes do corpo de alguns tributos, eles aprenderam a não falar com ela. Sequer dirigir o olhar.

O sorriso no rosto de Cato se ampliou ainda mais.

- Acho que nós vamos nos entender muito bem, _sardenta._

A partir desse dia eles começaram a treinar juntos. Ambos eram bons em todas as áreas e eram o orgulho dos treinadores, o que fazia com que muitos comentários maldosos e olhares feios fossem direcionados a eles, mas não poderiam ligar menos. Sabiam que eram os melhores e sabiam que seriam vencedores. Teriam glória eterna, e isso era tudo o que mais desejavam.

Clove costumava sonhar todas as noites com o dia em que finalmente ganharia um dos jogos. Mal podia esperar ter idade suficiente para que isso acontecesse. Seus pais também gostavam de lembra-la diariamente que precisava treinar para ser a melhor de todas, não admitiriam ter uma filha morta nos jogos.

Em seu aniversário de 17 anos ela se encontrava no alto de uma das raras colinas do Distrito 2, com Cato estava sentado ao seu lado. Ela não gostava de comemorar aniversários e seus pais mal notavam quando tal dia chegava, então após um dia de treinamento intensivo, sua meta era voltar para casa, tomar um banho e dormir. Mas Cato, que tinha um certo prazer em estragar seus planos, a arrastou para essa colina com a intenção de mostrar-lhe uma coisa.

- Você sempre teve as piores ideias. Não entendo porque estamos congelando nessa colina inútil enquanto eu poderia estar em casa em uma banheira de água quente. - Clove reclamou pela décima vez enquanto abraçava o corpo tentando manter o frio afastado.

-Reclamar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, _sardenta_. Agora cale a boca e preste atenção. - respondeu ele encarando atentamente o céu.

- Não tem _nada _para prestar atenção aqui, Cato. Só um monte de casas estupidas e grama molhada. E pela ultima vez não me chame de _sardenta_. - respondeu com desprezo.

- Sua fúria me comove, _sardenta_. - respondeu sarcasticamente, com aquele sorriso de deboche tomando conta de seu rosto. Clove se espantava com o quanto odiava e amava tal sorriso.

- Cato, se você não me disser o motivo dessa idiotice agora eu vou ser obrigada a socar essa coisa que você chama de rosto.

- Você sabe que eu adoro quando me elogia desse jeito, não? - disse a encarando pela primeira vez. - E se você conseguir ficar calada por mais alguns segundos, já vai descobrir.

Clove voltou a olhar a paisagem com irritação. Ainda não conseguia entender o por que de ceder aos caprichos desse grande idiota.

O Sol começou a se por, e o horizonte foi tomado por uma luz arroxeada que contrastava com o azul do céu, as nuvens restantes passavam pelo céu preguiçosamente, como se não quisessem deixar o dia acabar tão cedo. A vista se parecia com algumas pinturas antigas que tinha visto nos livros de história. Era simplesmente lindo. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar da paisagem diante de si.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. Sempre soube que era romântica. - ele soltou uma risada seca. - Te trouxe aqui pois amanhã, no Dia da Colheita, eu vou me voluntariar. Finalmente vou poder entrar nos jogos e vencer aqueles tributos idiotas, não sei porque eles ainda se incomodam em tentar vencer, praticamente nenhum deles tem uma chance contra o 2. - virou o rosto para observa-la - queria te mostrar esse lugar para você não sentir tanta falta de mim, sei como você fica miserável quando não estou por perto, então até eu voltar, você pode vir aqui e lembrar como eu sou fantástico. - terminou sorrindo.

Clove piscou diante da paisagem. Não conseguia mais ver as cores que a luz do Sol refletia no céu, nem as casas. Nada disso importava mais. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar ali novamente, começou a odiar a beleza do local com todas as suas forças.

Sabia que não seria capaz de voltar ali novamente porque, amanhã, ela também seria uma voluntaria.

Naquela noite Clove não sonhou sobre como seria ganhar os jogos. Aquela não era mais uma opção, sabia que não teria chances. Ao invés disso, sonhou com um mundo novo.

Um mundo onde os Jogos Vorazes não existissem. Um mundo onde as pessoas pudessem viver sem as regras da Capital, sem Distritos.

Um mundo onde pudesse retornar todos os dias aquela colina com Cato.

E de agora em diante, seria esse sonho que tomaria conta de suas poucas noites mal dormidas. Sabia que isso nunca aconteceria, que não deveria pensar nisso. Deveria se focar em ganhar os jogos. Deveria sonhar em ser uma vencedora.

Acabou dedicando seus útimos momentos a esse sonho. Imaginando diversos cenários diferentes, onde sempre retornava a clareira com Cato. Onde finalmente poderia respirar sem sentir como se o mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros. Onde aquele brilho sombrio não mais habitava o olhar de Cato.

Mas sonhos, afinal, são apenas um lapso de insanidade.

_There's a quiet dream_

_Há um sonho tranquilo_

_I'm not supposed to think_

_Que eu não deveria pensar_

_I know I shouldn't think_

_Eu sei que não deve pensar_

_Eating away at my mind_

_Corroendo minha mente_

_Could you be with me tonight?_

_Você poderia estar comigo hoje à noite?_

* * *

Desde o primeiro livro eu não consigo tirar esses dois da cabeça, de como eles deveriam se conhecer desde antes dos jogos e possivelmente serem amigos ou algo mais. A obsessão acabou levando a essa pequena fic escrita apressadamente num surto.

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas :D


End file.
